


A Chance Encounter?

by Revans_Mask



Series: A Series of Unlikely Meetings [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Rare Pairings, Romance, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been nearly three years since Ashley Williams last saw Sha'ira.  An encounter at a fundraiser rekindles old feelings but is their meeting a coincidence or something more?  Sequel to "Something in the Air."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter?

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this couple so much I just couldn't resist writing them again. As before, it's mostly Ashley/Sha'ira with FemShep/Liara in the background. I hope you like it.

"I can’t believe you made me come here,” Ashley groaned, blinking as the flashbulbs from the paparazzi massed outside the Silver Coast Casino saturated her vision.

Beside her, her commanding officer, far more used to fame, smiled at the cameras as she replied, “I told you, Liara came down with a stomach bug.”

"Yeah, but why did I have to be the one to replace her?”

"Well, we want to blend in, right?”, Shepard asked. “That rules out a bringing a prothean, a krogan, or a combat android. Garrus and Tali already had plans together, and honestly, I don’t think it’s Vega’s kind of party. That leaves you.”

Ashley sighed with resignation. “Fair enough, skipper. But did I really have to wear this?” She gestured down at the slinky blue dress she was wearing. “The Alliances gave us dress uniforms for a reason.”

Shepard raised an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t mind doing girly things sometimes?”

"To everything there is a season, commander. This is a mission, not a date.”

The senior Spectre seemed to be having trouble suppressing a grin. “Yeah, but it’s not supposed to look like a mission. We’re supposed to be here having fun.” She laughed. “Besides, you never know, fake it convincingly enough, and you might even have some by accident.”

"Yes, Ma’am,” she deadpanned.

The commander did have a point though. Ashley hadn’t had much in the way of fun lately. Not since… Damn it, she wasn’t going to think about Sha’ira. Not while she had work to do. After the first _Normandy_ had been destroyed, Ashley had been reassigned, her new duties not bringing her anywhere near the Citadel for more than two years, and when she finally did get back there, it was in a coma.

It hasn’t been easy to put her few encounters with Sha’ira out of her mind though, especially without the free time to find anybody to replace her. If she even wanted to. The asari had been incredible, the best lover she’d ever had. Once, the thought of a quick fuck with somebody like Vega would have appealed to Ashley, but now, it left her cold.

While Ashley tried to keep her mind off of her sexual frustrations, Shepard headed in the direction of the gaming tables. “Check out the room and make sure there’s nothing that could be trouble,” she told the marine. “We’ll meet back here at 0930 when Brooks arrives.”

"Aye, Ma’am,” she grumbled. Thirty minutes of mingling with these society imbeciles was not Ashley’s idea of a good time.

She’d barely made it halfway across the room before she was accosted by an elcor in a fancier suit than she’d ever thought to see an elcor wearing.

"With great excitement,” the massive alien said, it’s voice betraying none of that or any other emotion, “You are Ashley Williams, are you not?”

She looked up. “Yes, that’s me.” She wasn’t used to being recognized in public, but she supposed that as the second human Spectre, she had better get used to it. “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Hopefully: Do you think that you could get Commander Shepard to sign my _Normandy_ replica?”

Her eyes widened incredulously as the elcor held up a small model ship. “We’re in the middle of a fucking galactic war and you want Shepard to sign autographs?”

"Apologetically: But it is a limited edition.”

Ashley walked away from the elcor shaking her head and grumbling to herself. Shepard sure did have some crazy fans.

“Spectre Williams.”

Ashley whipped around so fast that she almost tripped over her high heels. Standing behind her, looking as stunning as ever in a blue and red dress that showed an impressive amount of her perfect cleavage, was Sha’ira. The Consort deftly glided across the space between them, wrapping Ashley up in a warm embrace that she accompanied with a soft kiss to her cheek. “Ashley,” she said brightly, “It is wonderful to see you once again. Reunions with old friends are always welcome, especially in a time of such suffering.”

"Sha’ira,” she stammered, at a loss for words. “I didn’t know you were going to be here… That is, I heard you left the Citadel a while back.”

"I did,” she replied simply, “But I have returned. One does not simply abandon the heart of galactic civilization in its hour of need. Not when there are those here who need my help.” She paused. “As well as those whom I would like to spend more time with.” As she said those last words, her hand raised up to Ashley’s cheek, lovingly cupping the soft flesh there.

Ashley could feel about half the blood in her body moving towards her nether regions. That intoxicating scent that had first hooked her three years ago was filling her nose once more and it took every ounce of her considerable willpower to object.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice dropping to a whisper, “I’m here on a mission. Maybe when it’s over though, I could call you and we could get a drink or something.”

“The future is uncertain,” the asari responded cryptically, “But I have a better idea. Tonight, I have access to a private room here at the casino.”

And there went the rest of the blood, which would explain why she was feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. “I’d love to, but I have to meet up with Shepard soon.”

“You have almost half an hour,” Sha’ira said confidently.

The Spectre was about to protest that she had to do security checks during that time, but suddenly all of the pieces clicked into place. Liara’s sudden ailment, Shepard’s insistence that they arrive at the fundraiser early, Sha’ira already having gotten a room… She started to open her mouth to say something, but before she could, the asari had caught her lips. Her tongue teased along Ashley’s own and whatever the Spectre might have been about to say was swallowed up by the heat of Sha’ira’s kiss.

While Ashley stood there stunned, the Consort broke the embrace and took her by the hand, leading the Spectre across the floor of the casino. Ashley could tell that half the eyes in the room had fixated on the two of them, but right then, she couldn’t think about anything but the slinky form of the asari in front of her. Just watching the sway of her hips was incredibly enticing and combined with teal flesh that the open back of her dress revealed, the Spectre was already going mad with desire.

The Consort led her to a roped-off area near the back of the space set aside for the benefit. With a wave of her omni-tool she opened a door there, revealing a small but luxurious room with a circular leather sofa, a couple of over-stuffed chairs, and a table with a bottle of champagne resting in an ice bucket along with a few glasses. Sha’ira kicked off her shoes and went over to the table. With a flicker of her biotics opened the bottle, pouring drinks for the two of them.

She offered one of the flutes to Ashley and the Spectre gulped it down, trying to settle her nerves.  She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been this eager for anything.

“I think that vintage is meant to be savored, Ashley,” the asari teased, taking a sip of her own champagne.

“Sorry,” Ashley replied, putting down the empty glass. “But there’s something else I’m a lot more interested in tasting.”

“Why, Spectre Williams,” she smiled mischievously, putting down her own glass, “I think you are propositioning me.”

“Damn it, Sha’ira,” she growled, “You have no idea how much I missed you.” She pulled the asari close, kissing her fiercely.   “How lonely it’s been sometimes.”

The Consort’s nimble fingers ran down the smooth material of Ashley’s dress, tracing her firm curves. “You have not found anyone else these last three years?”

“It’s your fault,” she groaned as Sha’ira started teasing her stiffening nipples through her dress, “I think you ruined me for meatheads.”

“Well, then, I will have to make it up to you.” She slid the straps of Ashley’s dress off, and the garment fell to the floor. The marine kicked off her heels as well, leaving her in only a pair of plain, white panties that she knew were damp with her arousal.

Sha’ira brought her mouth down to Ashley’s breasts, kissing her stiff pink nipples. Her quick tongue flicked back and forth between them, and Ashley’s hand went to the back of her lover’s crest, massaging the semi-stiff ridges there.

The asari’s hands ran over the strong muscles of Ashley’s torso and the Consort dropped to her knees, kissing her way down her body. “I wish we had more time to savor this properly,” she whispered into the Spectre’s flesh, “But I will have to do the best I can.”

“That’s pretty damn good,” Ashley managed to get out. She was soaked already, and when a teal finger ran over her clothed opening, her knees buckled with wanting.

“Come,” Sha’ira told her, standing up and leading her to one of the chairs, “Lie back and enjoy this. I know how hard you have been fighting, and you deserve some comfort.”

Ashley wasn’t about to protest, sinking into the soft cushions of the chair as Sha’ira pulled off her underwear. The asari ran her tongue along the slick folds before dipping into the marine’s sex, swallowing up the arousal that was flowing freely out of her.   Ashley let out a chocked sound and the Consort lifted her head up, her tongue darting out to lick her lips clean. “Goddess, Ashley,” she purred, her voice sounding like nothing but silk and sex, “You have been sorely deprived. I really must fix that.”

She reached down and spread Ashley open, revealing her rock-hard clitoris. The asari took it between her lips, sucking on the swollen head while her tongue ran up and down its length. “Sha’ira,” the marine urged, babbling with pleasure, “Please. Don’t stop. Whatever you do, don’t fucking stop.”

The Consort had no intention of doing so, instead speeding up her strokes, sucking harder. Ashley’s breath started coming in sharp gasps, and when she looked down, the returned lust she saw in the asari’s bright, blue eyes was her undoing. Gripping the back of her lover’s head, she groaned with her release, seeing stars as waves of pleasure seemed to radiate out from the depths of her body to it’s every extremity.

Sha’ira was as diligent as Ashley remembered, not stopping her suckling until every last drop of the Spectre’s release had been drawn out of her. Despite the pleasure though, Ashley fought back the urge to collapse into bliss. She had a limited time, and a great deal more she wanted to do before it ran out.

Springing to her feet, she pulled Sha’ira up with her. Her kisses brought her a taste of her own flavor, and her hands started fumbling at the laces of the asari’s dress, wanting her lover as naked as she was. The garment was damnably complicated, though, and after a few seconds of failure, she found herself apologizing.

“Sorry, not sure where to start with this thing,” she confessed.

The Consort smiled and reached behind her back. When she tugged on a particular string, the entire system of laces seemed to come undone all at once, causing the dress to slide to the carpet. Beneath it, Sha’ira wore only a tiny, lacy red pair of panties and Ashley starred in wonder at her nearly naked body.

“God, Sha’ira,” she groaned, “You’re even more beautiful than I remembered.” She started kissing along the Consort’s neck, relishing the press of their bare breasts together. “And I spent a lot of time remembering. Lying in my bunk, touching myself, wishing I was touching you instead.”

She nibbled on the asari’s neck, running her hands down her spine and massaging her tight little backside. Sha’ira threw back her head with pleasure and wrapped her legs around Ashley’s thigh, pressing her barely-clothed azure against the marine. “I have wished that too,” she told Ashley huskily. “I was right that there is something special about you.”

“Glad to hear it,” Ashley replied playfully, stepping back slightly from the Consort to give herself space to work. Her fingers dipped down to the asari’s panties, and pushing the lace aside, she traced lightly over the wet exterior of her azure.

The Consort whimpered and Ashley pushed first one and then a second finger into her lover. “Jesus, you’re wet,” she murmured, pressing further into the asari as she did. Sha’ira clutched at her body frantically, her hands gripping Ashley’s shoulders, her hips arching upwards, trying to draw the human deeper into her. She complied, taking Sha’ira with sharp, hard thrusts, but even as she started to rub the Consort’s swollen clit with her thumb, the asari stopped her.

“Wait,” Sha’ira gasped, “I brought something for you.”

Ashley withdrew her fingers and Sha’ira pulled a plain, black bag out from behind one of the chairs. The asari reached into it and drew out a long, flesh-colored shaft with a bulbous attachment at its base. “I ordered this three years ago, ”she told Ashley, “Hoping that we might use it together, but by the time it was delivered, you had been reassigned. I thought we might make sure it did not go to waste.”

The Consort was smiling as she spoke but there was a deep hunger in her voice, and Ashley felt in that instant that maybe she had been missed just as much as she had missed Sha’ira. She nodded her approval and the asari knelt before her, planting a kiss on the marine’s clit before fitting the bulb into Ashley’s wet sex. She groaned slightly as the toy went into her but when the Consort touched a control at its base, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Suddenly, she could almost feel the asari’s hand on the shaft, the touch sending a pulse straight to her clit.

“Fuck,” she groaned, “How does that work?”

“Do you care?”, Sha’ira asked, getting back to her feet even as she ran her hand down the length of Ashley’s shaft.

“Not really.” She pulled the Consort to her for another kiss, and as she tasted the asari’s sweetness, her hands slid down to pull the soaked underwear off of Sha’ira’s hips. Her lover stepped out of the garment and turned around, bending down and gripping the back of the sofa.

“Take me,” she pleaded while spreading her legs and giving Ashley a perfect view of her wet azure.

Throbbing with desire from the sight in front of her, Ashley tried to line up her hips with Sha’ira’s entrance. “Never had to figure this out from this end,” she laughed playfully. “Trickier than it seems, but it’s a great view.”

The head of the shaft started to drag over the Consort’s entrance and Sha’ira whimpered. It was such a pretty sound that Ashley felt a twitch in her clit along with a burning desire to know what it would feel like once she was all the way inside. The asari reached back and took the shaft in her hand, guiding it into her azure carefully. Sha’ira was tight, but so wet that Ashley had little trouble pushing into her and the marine sighed with satisfaction as she filled her lover.

The device was translating Sha’ira’s heat and wetness back to Ashley’s clit, making it feel almost as if the asari was eating her out again. When she placed her hands on the smooth skin of the Consort’s hips and started to thrust, friction was added to the mix and Ashley gritted her teeth through the pleasure, trying to establish a rhythm despite the incredible new sensations she was feeling. The Consort was panting with need and when Ashley thrust particularly deep, a strangled, “Please,” came from her lover, “Meld with me, Ashley.”

“Go on,” she murmured and the asari’s thoughts immediately flew at her. Ashley tried to relax her mind as best she remembered, gasping with delight as Sha’ira’s mind merged with hers. “God,” the human sent across the meld, “I forgot how incredible this was.” She could feel herself buried inside the Consort, and the twined sensations were even better than she remembered, as was the affection and burning lust she got to share with the gorgeous asari.

Ashley started moving again, the meld making her better able to find just the angles her lover needed, dragging her shaft over the asari’s throbbing inner walls. Sha’ira moaned, pushing her body back against the marine, and Ashley sped up her thrusts. The Consort was doing something incredible, somehow squeezing tighter around Ashley, and though she wanted to spend all night doing this, it was swiftly driving her towards the edge again.

The Spectre brought a hand around to stroke Sha’ira’s clit, wanting her lover to feel as incredible as she did before she came. She could feel the Consort moving closer as well, and when Sha’ira was on the brink, Ashley slammed into the asari as hard as she could, her thrusts sharp and deep, and on the third one, she climaxed again. The pleasure flowed across the meld, pulling Sha’ira into the massive orgasm she had already been teetering on the edge of. Ashley could feel the Consort’s wetness soak her shaft, bathing her clit in imagined warmth, and the marine let out a final cry of pleasure joined by a series of breathless gasps from her lover.

Ashley managed a final, few weak thrusts before slumping down against her lover’s back. She planted a series of soft kisses on the scaled skin beneath her, nuzzling her face against Sha’ira’s body. The asari let her rest there for a moment, but as the meld dissolved, she lifted up her hips, easing the shaft out of her azure. Sha’ira turned around, kissing Ashley gently on the lips before reaching down between her legs and removing the toy.

Fighting down the inclination to pull Sha’ira over onto the couch with her, Ashley checked the time on her omni-tool. Fuck. Five minutes until her meeting with Shepard. “I’m sorry,” she whispered tenderly, running her fingers over the Consort’s cheek. “I have to go. Duty calls. I really wish…”

“I know.” Sha’ira kissed her fingers. “I wish we had more time as well. But when you do, please contact me again. I would prefer that it not be three years before I see you once more.”

“I’ll try,” she promised, hunting around for her panties. “I don’t know what’s going to happen with this damn war, but I’ll try my best.”

“I know that you will,” the Consort said with a smile. “You have a steadfast soul.”

 

Seven minutes or so later, Ashley was standing next to Shepard, waiting for Maya Brooks to check in. The Spectre sniffed in her direction and laughed. “I guess it’s not so bad that you smell like sex,” she said with a smirk. “I mean, it may throw off the suspicion that we’re here on a mission.”

Ashley narrowed her eyes accusingly. “You’re a fine one to talk. You set me up. Again. You found out the Consort was going to be here, made up that story about Liara being sick, and then told Sha’ira I was coming.”

“Actually it was Liara who found her name on the guest list,” Shepard corrected her. “Any complaints?”

Ashley shook her head, her attempt at a serious face collapsing in the face of the wonderful warmth that still pervaded her body. “No, Ma’am.”

“Good. I thought you needed the stress relief. You’ve been wound pretty tight lately.”

“You know, you haven’t helped, Ma’am. You and Liara have been all over each other ever since Mars.” Ashley wasn’t exactly interested in either of them, but the sight of a marine and an asari making out had served as a unfortunate reminder of the woman she had missed.

The commander blushed slightly at that. “Yeah, well, you can’t tell me you don’t understand. I just hope we’ve made it up to you.”

Ashley’s grin broadened. “Ma’am, you most definitely have.”


End file.
